Always been Here
by Aleca W
Summary: Non-canon. Rukia has been in love with Ichigo. However after receiving invitations for his and Orihime's wedding she is utterly crushed. Will she ever love again? Chad who has secretly been in love with Rukia makes it his objective to show her that he has been here along. Rated M for later chapters. With a side of IchiHime.
1. The Invitation

Author's Note: One of my dear friends request I do a Chad and Rukia fanfic. So hope this is to her and others liking. This will be non-canon (AU).

 _Rukia thinking_

 _ **Renji thinking**_

 **Other**

 _Chad thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or make any profits for this story.

-linebreaker-

She was doing kido practice when her best friend Renji waltz in waving an envelope around " Rukia this came for you!".

She twitches at the intrusion. One of these days he is going to get himself killed. She yanks it from his hand and glances at it.

"From Ichigo? Was he here just now?" she asks. Renji gives her a look "Yeah but he had to go back quickly. What does it say?".

She grumbles as she opens it. Her heart ached in agony as she reads aloud :

 **You have been invited to the wedding of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue**

 **July 15th, at 3:00pm behind the Kurosaki Clinic.**

There was also a letter attached:

 **Rukia,**

 **Please invite Renji for me. You can also invited anyone else you want to. No matter what you have to attend, Orihime wants you as a bridesmaid. You will have to go to her home to get dress fitted on the 6th.**

 **See ya,**

 **Ichigo**

Renji gave her a sad smile "Rukia..". He started to say but she interrupted him. " Dont Renji, don't say it" she whispers.

She crushed the invitation against her chest.

Renji sighs loudly " Stop being so stubborn Rukia! It's okay to cry. It's okay to want to curse into the heavens! But for goodness sake it's not okay to keep it in!".

Rukia slaps him " Don't you understand I loved him! I thought.." she trailed off in a loud sob. Her body started to shake badly. _It hurts so much!_

The red hair lieutenant wraps his arms tightly around her. _**Damn it Ichigo!**_

" I just want you to go Renji" she whispered in between sobs. She wrapped her arms around him as well.

-linebreaker-

He dreamt about her again. In his dreams her black hair spilled over his pillow. She was making soft yet seductive noises as he took her. Her pale skin looked glorious in the moonlight. Her moaning his name over and over again.

It was always the same dream, never changing.

He sighs as the sound of his doorbell. _Why can't I get any peace and quiet!?_

He shuffles to the door. He was sort of surprise to see Ichigo standing there. _What could he want?_

"Oi Chad,may I come in?" the orange haired man inquires.

"Uh sure" he replies as he let the other person in.

" I was wondering if you would like to be my bestman?" Ichigo says bluntly. Chad ceases walking.

Chad feels his eyes widened " Ichigo...this is a surprise. I hadn't realize it was getting serious between you to. But yeah sure I would love to". He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming at him.

Ichigo gives him a thumbs up and a grin " Awesome, meet me , Uryu and Mizurio at the Tuxedo Shop on the 6th".

He jots down the info " Will Rukia be there at the wedding?". _Please say no._ He thinks.

Ichigo shrugs " She better because she is one of Orihime's bridesmaids. Renji will be there to".

The orange haired man was completely oblivious to the anger rising in Chad.

He inwardly growls. _Stupid! Stupid!_ It seemed like both of his friends were oblivious to Rukia's feelings towards Ichigo.

They were putting her through more unnecessary pain.

" Well see ya Chad" Ichigo say as he leaves. Chad growls loudly. He paces around the room. He grabs a book from his shelf and throws it at the wall. There was so much power behind that throw that it put a hole in the wall. " Damnit. Ichigo, Orihime why would you put her through this?!" he snarls.

-linebreaker-

Later that night she ventured into the garden that laid in the 13th divisions barracks. She silently wept under a nearby sakura tree.

Her heart ached horribly. " What's the matter Rukia-chan?" her captain asks as he strolls over to her.

"Oh captain I didn't see you there. It's nothing" she says as she regains composure.

He chuckles "Please, you are a horrible liar Rukia-chan". _Damnit!_ Maybe he could give her advice. He is very wise after all.

She gulps " Ichigo and Orihime are getting married. It's no secret that I am in love with Ichigo. Don't get me wrong I am happy for my friends its just.."

Her captain gave her a sad smile. " But it hurts to much. Rukia-chan I know what your going through. I went through it myself. However you must never forget that there are others out there. Your still young after all".

She knew what he said was true. However she didn't think it would happen for a long time.


	2. Dresses and Tuxedos

Author's Note: **Chad thinking**

 _Rukia Thinking_

Also this is the chapter were everyone gets fitted for the dress/tux. The actually description of everything won't be till Chapter 4 or 5. Waring there is some mild language. Some humor too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

"I must say Orihime you look lovely in that dress" Taksuki says as she smooths out her dress. Taksuki was the maid of honor while her, and Karin were the bridesmaids.

Rukia had to agree with her. Orihime did indeed look lovely. However she couldn't help but envy the light orange haired woman. She was also jealous of her too. _This should be my wedding._

She sighs internally. She hated this feeling. It also tore at her everytime Orihime would talk about Ichigo. " Ichigo is such amazing kisser…" It got to the point she tune her out.

To make matters worse, Renji decided that they should wait here until after the wedding.

She could feel herself on the verge of tears. Of course it didn't help that everyone else was oblivious of this.

She didn't know if she could handle nine more days of this.

"Hey you okay Rukia?" Karin asks. Rukia glances over at her and gives her a fake smile.

"Yes just need some fresh air" she tells the other woman as she hands her dress over. It had been a perfect fit.

She sits on the steps and lets the dam of tears break open. _Why? Why me!_ She internally screams.

-linebreaker-

Chad had to give it to Ichigo. He knew how to choose tuxes.

He was still very upset with the orange haired man. Whether or not he knew that he was hurting Rukia was irrelevant.

On the inside he was screaming every curse word he knew at Ichigo. He was pissed to put it bluntly.

" Do you think Orihime will like this?" Ichigo asks as he straightens out his tie.

" I do think she will" Uryuu responds as he fiddles with his own tux. Mizurio was on his phone as usual.

He was rather uncomfortable with this whole situation.

Nobody mentions Rukia in the slightest. This makes him livid.

Is he the only one who knows that Rukia was hurting. He was seeing red. He needed to get out of there before he did something stupid.

" Hey guys, I will see you later" he tells them.

They just nod their heads in acknowledgement.

He finds himself running. He couldn't believe he was so close to losing his anger.

He stops running, he was panting heavily. He glances to his right and notices Rukia.

She was crying and it broke his heart. He grits his teeth and punches a nearby wall.

It doesn't hurt and it doesn't help.

-linebreaker-

" What did the wall do to you Chad?" she asks as she quickly hides her tears the best she could.

 **Oh Rukia..** He sighs and glances over at her again. He doesn't hide his emotions.

Her eyes widened. _Why is he so sad? Was he in love with Orihime perhaps?_

She watches him as he strolls over to her and sits down.

He smelt like cinnamon and sandalwood. It calmed her a little. _How odd._

 **She smells like rainwater and lavender.** It suited her very well.

However he knew she was hiding her pain again. It irked him.

" Rukia, you don't have to hid it from me. I know you are hurting" he tells her.

She doesn't say anything and he assumes she left.

" There is no point in letting it out. It doesn't change a thing. She is marrying him and not me" she says.

She is startled at Chad's response.

" You shouldn't keep it in! Ichigo is a fool plain and simple. They are hurting you by making you a part of the wedding. It's not fair" he exclaims. She swears that when she peered into his eyes she saw sadness, anger and despair.

All she could do was stare at him. _Why does he care so much?_ His reactions puzzled her.

He sighs " So how long you staying?". Renji must not of told them, she muses.

" Renji wants to stay till after the wedding" she replies glancing up at the sky.

It took every ounce of strength he had not to scream. **Why does everyone keep hurting her!** He knew the longer she stayed here the more pain she would experience. However maybe he could convince her that she could move on. **Hopefully with me.**

"Where are you guys staying at them?" he asks.

She sighs "Well Renji is staying with Uryuu and I have no idea where I am going to stay".

He seemed to have a faraway look on his face. Like he was pondering something.

" I have a spare bedroom that you can use" he says. He appeared to be flustered.

" Alright, can we go there now ?" she asks. She wanted to be away from here.

She disliked hearing her "friends" laughter. It only caused her more pain.

He nods and offers his hand. Which she gladly takes it.

-linebreaker-

She glances around her temporary room. The walls were a sandy color. The bedsheets were black. It was a rather pleasant looking room.

She smells something delightful cooking. Which resulted in her stomach growling.

 _How embarrassing,_ she thinks. She heads to the kitchen but ceases walking when she hears Chad talking to himself.

" Damn you Ichigo and Orihime" he says. You could hear the venom in his words.

She had doubts that it was unrequited love that made him say that. However she couldn't figure out why.

" Hey what smells good?" she says as she lets her presences known.

He jumps at her intrusion. " Oh hello Rukia, uh that would be the steaks" he replies.

He quickly glances at her as she takes a seat at the bar in his kitchen. **I hope she didn't hear me cursing them out.** He focuses back on the food.

Unbeknown to him Rukia was checking out his backside. _He has a really fine ass. Wait why am I staring?!_ This was absurd.

Her face turns a dark shade of crimson when she realizes she got caught staring.

 **She was staring at my ass.** He could see that she was clearly embarrassed. **Maybe I should lighten the mood.**

"Yes, I know these pants make my ass look huge" he tells her as he hands her food.

She bust out laughing. Snorting on occasion. **Music to my ears.**

He gives her a smile and watches her blush slightly again.

Maybe just maybe things will be better now.


	3. Attack! Chad's fangirls

Authors Note: _Chad thinking_

 _ **Rukia thinking**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or make any profits from my stories.

-linebreaker-

(Rukia's P.O.V.)

She never realized that Chad had so many fangirls. Granted the man was attractive as hell. Though she did feel awful for the giant.

 _ **They were relentless.**_ She muses. " No thank you, I do not want to go on a date with you. I am busy" he tells another girl that had asked him.

He had been going at that for an hour now. She would of laughed at the situation if it wasn't so tragic.

 _ **Poor Chad, he looks so exhausted.**_ Who knew fighting off fangirls were a chore.

"I'm sorry people Rukia, people keep interrupting our movie" he growls.

It was sort of sexy when he did that. She gives him a small smile " It's okay. Hopefully they stay away for awhile".

They were watching a horror movie. It was about a haunted house. It was quite scary in her opinion.

(Chad's P.O.V.)

She grabbed his hand at this really scary part. She didn't see the grin that he flashed her. _She is so cute._

He slowly moved closer to her. The last few days they had been slowly growing a lot closer to each other.

Which was good however his dreams were getting worse. More frantic like.

She wrapped her arms around him and buries her face into his chest. He chuckles " Come on it isn't that scary. You have faced off things worse than this".

She mumbles against his chest "It is scary!". She didn't move except to peek at the screen on occasion.

He didn't mind this at all, in fact he loved having her so close to him.

She was so soft and warm. He gently wraps his own arms around her. To hopefully make her feel more secure.

She flinches at the screams that come from the television.

"Shh, it's okay" he tells her. **Bang, Bang-** Someone pounds on the door.

(Rukia's P.O.V.)

Rukia screams loudly. Oh she was pissed. _**Why do people keep bugging us?!**_ She storms up to the door and swings it open.

She must of frightened the other person because she eeped. " Is Chad-kun there?" the girl asks.

Rukia growls. She knew she shouldn't be jealous. She wasn't Chad's however for the last few days now she was slowly falling for the giant.

" Yes but he is busy. Come bug him another time" she replies.

Which causes the girl to turn a shade of red and she slugs her in the face.

Rukia steps back and looks at the other girl with wide eyes. Well with one eye at least.

" You don't own Chad-kun. I want to see him slut" the girl screeches at her. She raises her fist to hit the ravenette again but was stopped by a big tanned arm.

" I suggest you leave now" Chad tells the girl, his voice was filled with venom.

The girl eeps and runs off as fast as she could. He slowly turns towards her and drags her inside.

(Chad's P.O.V.)

He grabs an ice pack for her eye. It must of been one hell of a punch. It was already pretty swollen.

She winces as he places the pack on it. Their movie was forgotten for the time being.

He lightly rubs her eye, she winces but then relaxes as it starts to feel better.

She was so close to him now. That Chad was having a hard time trying not to kiss her.

What he hadn't expected was that she would push him back and straddle his hips.

Or that she would kiss him. He gasped into the kiss and wraps his arms around her.

After awhile they break away, they both were panting heavily.

He caressed her cheek and she leaned into the touch.

She curls up on him and nudges his chest with her nose.

He smiles and holds her closer. He could admit that he was getting addicted to her being around.

" Don't leave me alone tonight" she whispers.

He feels his eyes tear up. She was still hurting.

" I won't, I promise" he whispers back. He feels her smile against his chest.

It made him feel slightly better. He knew it would take awhile but eventually she wouldn't be hurting anymore.

For what he was she was the thousand time already he cursed Ichigo.

 _Rukia, I love you,_ he thinks to himself. He was quite ready to tell her yet.

 _Soon, very soon_ he muses.


	4. Bachelor and Bachelorette Party

Author's Note: This chapter is light-hearted. OOCness, fluff, and a short lime. So this chapter is for sure rated M.

For references to their ages in this fic:

17 year old- Karin

21 years old- Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Mizuro, Tatsuki, Orihime

Human years (23 years old)- Rukia, and Renji

 _Rukia thinking_

 _ **Chad thinking**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or make any profits of this fanfic.

-linebreaker-

Normally its the bride who gets nervous at her bachelorette party, no one of the bridesmaids.

However Rukia was feeling very uncomfortable. Due to her being a bridesmaid she had to attend this ridiculous party.

The only person who was exempt to attend was Karin. She was too young to be in a strip club. _She was lucky_ , Rukia muses.

"Come on Rukia, have some fun!" Tatsuki giggles. She was a little on the tipsy side.

Orihime was enjoying her lap dance. The man was extremely attractive. He had hair that was black as the night and bright green eyes. His skin was pale as the moonlight.

Yes he was a classic hottie, however no one could compare to **her** Chad. Granted they weren't dating, at least not officially.

They had exchanged some rather heated kisses and caresses. She couldn't get over his chocolate brown eyes and his bronze skin. As well as those damn muscles. They were attractive as hell.

Yeah she could admit that she had fallen hard in love for the giant. On some level she was sure that he felt the same.

She was brought out of her musings by a masculine voice purring (yes purring) " Hello beautiful".

She gazed upon him. Others would say he was handsome with his shoulder length brown hair and his blue-green eyes.

"Hello" she replies back politely. She just wanted so badly to get out of here.

She rather have Chad give her a lap dance. _Hm I wonder if he would ever do something like that? Or would he let me to it to him?_

-linebreaker-

"Damn Uryu, this is incredible" Ichigo says in awe. It had been the Quincy who suggested they go to this particular strip club.

For it wasn't just a regular strip club. For it offered a variety of things for their customers.

It quite honestly disgusted him. Oh he had no issues with people who did this type of thing for a living. He just would rather be in Rukia's arms.

She was **all** the excitement he needed. Granted they had yet to pass the making out stage (but he digressed).

She was more than just a pretty face to him. She made him feel things that no one else had.

He had fallen in love with her. He was happy to say that she was very slowly but surely getting over the oranged haired man.

He didn't want to rush her. He knew that if he did she would bolt. That was something he didn't want.

He figured he had been waiting this long for her that he could wait a while longer.

He would do anything and everything for her.

He sighed, he didn't want to come here with everyone. However due to him being the best man he had to.

Of course his "friends" had yet to notice his discomfort. They were just content with being oblivious.

Frankly it pissed him off.

However he kept his anger at bay for now. He had to, because he would feel guilty if he hurt his friends.

A blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes came up to him. She was looking him up and down. He squirmed a little. Her eyes held a predatory glare. She had even licked her lips.

"Hello there sexy. Would you like a lap dance, or could my friend and I have you join us in a more private setting" she purrs like a cat.

Her friend was a bright red haired girl with black eyes. "No thanks ladies, I am okay with just sitting here **alone** " he tells them.

They both pout at this. There was no way he was having a threesome. _**Not going to happen.**_ Luckily they took the hint. They instead asked Mizuro if he wanted to and he jumped up to the occasion.

It was more than slightly disturbing really.

-linebreaker-

She had told the guy no multiple times. It had yet to register in this small brain apparently.

It was rather frustrating to her.

So she did what any other logical person would do.

She decked him in the face. However that seemed to piss him off badly.

She could care less. Her friends were unfortunately gaping at her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and left the building.

When she got to Chad's place she noticed that he had yet to return.

That was fine with her, she could plan out everything.

She was ready to take things a little further into their relationship.

She hoped that what she was planning on wouldn't make him wanna bolt.

She bit her lip, she had never did something like this before. She of course knew enough to do it in theory. Not so much in practice.

 _I'm just going to go for it._ With that thought in mind she began to strip to her undergarments.

Now all she had to do was wait for Chad to get home.

-linebreaker-

He was dealing with his own peristented stripper. However he would never hit a woman unless that said women was trying to kill him.

Even then he was wary to hit a woman. "Please stop. I do not wish to do anything with you" he tells her coldly.

It didn't seem to work however. So he got up and walked away. He had to get out of there quickly.

Even someone like him could only take so much. He dislike feeling uncomfortable.

As he made his way home he couldn't help but to think if his love was home yet.

He could use a kiss from her soft, warm lips. He was very addictive of her touch.

When he opened the door to his apartment he noticed Rukia was sitting on his couch.

He smiles and walks up to her " Hello Rukia".

She stands up and all he could do was gape at her. He gulped slightly.

She was only wearing a lacy purple bra and matching underwear. It looked quite stunning against her moonlit skin.

"Whats.." he was at a loss for words. She was a sight to behold. He felt his breath hitch.

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

Then she pushed him down onto the couch.

She straddled his waist " I wanted to do something nice for you". She hits the button to the music player.

A very sexual song begins to play and she started to move her hips to the beat.

Chad groans, it felt so good. On one hand he was ecstatic about this however he couldn't help but be concerned.

"Rukia.." he started to say but was cut off as she presses a finger to his lips. Shushing him in an instant.

"Relax, let me take care of you" she purred.

When she did that a slight shiver ran through his body. It was anticipation.

 **Warning Lime**

"Okay" he tells her. He was feeling slightly nervous. Don't get him wrong he was happy that something was about to happen. He just had a slight case of nerves.

She slides down towards his pants and she removes them slowly, along with his boxers.

 _I guess that answers that question,_ she muses.

She bit her lip, he was quite big. She had never done this before so she hoped that she wouldn't screw up.

She take the tip into her mouth and starts to suck on it slowly.

He bucks his hips. "Rukia.. " he moans. She smirks and takes it was a good sign.

She takes more of him into her mouth. She would suck, nip, and lick every so often.

He was moaning wantonly and he didn't care. " Fuck! Rukia, I'm close" he moans.

She sucked harder and soon she feels her mouth feel with his seed.

He tasted sweet which she rather enjoyed.

 **End of Lime**

"Don't worry about return they favor. At least not yet" she tells him as she kisses him.

He nods, he should feel disgusted that she kissed him. Especially after she just did **that.**

However he found it rather erotic.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a wedding to attend tomorrow" he tells her.

She nods her head and they go to his room.

As he held her his heart broke slightly as she slightly cried.

She was still hurting and he was at a loss what to do.


	5. Wedding Bells and Pleasure

Author's Note: This is the wedding/honeymoon chapter. There is a lemon in this chapter that features IchiHime so be worn. There will also be another lemon next chapter which will be Rukia and Chad obviously. Without further ado I present this chapter.

 _Ichigo thinking_

 **Orihime Thinking**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

He couldn't believe that he was finally marrying the woman of his dreams today. He glanced around at his friends and gave them the widest grin he could.

They each returned it with a grin of their own.

"It's really happening, huh" Ichigo states in a bewilder tone. Mizuro chuckles "Yes it really is, and you absolutely fantastic".

"So do you guys" he replies.

Mizuro and Uryu had on a navy blue suit with a medium blue shirt. As for Chad he had on a black suit with a navy blue shirt. Ichigo himself had on the traditional black and white tuxedo.

Which he had to admit it looked fantastic on him.

He was also very glad that his over-the-top eccentric father was behaving for once.

"Mizuro is right son! You look truly stunning, I bet that Orihime won't be able to keep her hands off of you" his father chuckles.

Ichigo felt his face flush in embrassassment. He shook it off then scowled at his father. " Your such a DAMN PERVERT!" he shouts back.

Gah obviously things never change. Which most of the time isn't necessarily a good thing. He has yet to decide if this is good or bad.

He internally sighs. He wished his mother was still around to witness his wedding.

"It's time Ichigo, you wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding do you?" Renji teases.

The main reason he invited the crimson red haired Shigami was to play peacekeeper. The other being was cause he was a dear friend.

'Of course not baka" he replies.

The altar was light grey with tiny white and red lillies woven into it. With strands of gold ribbon in between the flowers. Over all it was rather beautiful.

There was also a decent size cake. If he remembered correctly it was chocolate. There was also countless dishes of food for everyone to enjoy. He had told Orihime he didn't particularly care what she had chosen as long as it wasn't her unique combinations. Because not everyone would enjoy them.

They were having Hat-n-Clogs preside over the wedding. When and how he ever got his license for such thing he didn't know. He had a feeling that the blonde haired shop owner was going to say or do something stupid.

To be honest he was really looking forward to their honeymoon. He was excited and nervous at the same time.

Yuzu and a local boy named Hiroki walked down the aisle. They were taking their duties very seriously.

He chuckled as Yuzu blew the flowers everywhere. His sister was always knew how to make everyone in a good mood.

"Awe, their so cute" some voices rang out. They were indeed cute.

Rukia, Tatsuki, and Karin all come out from behind the curtain. He faintly heard Chad's breath hitch. _Huh, wonder why?_

Rukia and Karin had on navy blue dresses while their other friend Tatsuki had on a light blue dress. They all looked stunning but not nearly as much as Orihime did. After all she was his girl.

His own breath hitched as his bride-to-be walked down the aisle and he felt tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

He wasn't sad, he was rather overjoyed. She appeared so angelic-like.

She had on a halter style dress that was rather lacy. It had a sweetheart neckline that showed the right amount of cleavage. _Hmm, wonder if undergarment are lacy as well?_

She smiled once she was in front of him with tears in her own eyes.

"You look gorgeous babe" he tells her in a whisper as he wipes her tears away.

"Thank you love" she replies as she takes his hand in return. Each peering into the other's eyes intensely.

"Dearly Beloved we are gather here today to celebrate the union of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue, finally. It really is about time for these two youngins. Anywho if for whatever reason no one wants these two to wed speak now or forever hold your peace. Though I wouldn't recommend it, these two could kill you in a blink of the eye" Urahara chuckles.

Everyone looked unsettled at the threat but made no attempt to object. Everyone failed to notice the looks that Chad and Rukia were giving each other.

"Excellent now onwards with the wedding! Do you Ichigo Kurosaki take Orihime to be your lawful wedded wife, to have, hold and to cherish till death do you part?" he asks the orange haired male.

"I do" he replies with no hesitation at all. He also flashed a wide smile.

"Do you Orihime Inoue take Ichigo to be your lawful wedded husband to have, hold, and cherish till death do you part?" he asks her.

"I do!" she shouts then blushes a bright shade of red. Chuckles rang out around them.

"Very enthusiastic there Orihime-chan. Then the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" he chuckles.

Ichigo didn't waste anytime. What was suppose to be a chaste kiss quickly turned into a rather heated one. They were receiving countless catcalls and whistles.

"Maybe you should throw the bouquet" Uryu chuckles nervously.

"Right" Orihime states. She waits for everyone to get ready. Once it is determined that she can throw it she quickly does just that.

A vicious fight ensues. Ichigo was rather glad he wasn't a single lady. They were relentless!

It was throw up into the air again only to have a very blushing Uryu catch it. " Well this is unexpected" the man states. Many people chuckled at that.

With the shake of his head he glances over at his wife. "Come let us have some cake" Ichigo states as he takes Orihime's hand.

-linebreaker-

Rukia was trying her hardest not to get emotional, she really was. But it was a pointless endeavor.

If Chad hadn't been there she probably would of wailed. It wasn't about Ichigo and Orihime anymore. These new tears were because of a different problem.

She was aware of his presence next to her as they watch the bride and groom cut the cake. She was hesitant to look into his chocolate brown eyes.

They both chuckle at Orihime throwing a piece of cake into Ichigo's face. The bride was giggling hysterically.

Ichigo gives her a sly grin before retaliating. "They look so happy together" Rukia states. A genuine smile appears on her face for once.

Chad stands in front of her and cups her face. Tilting it upwards so that their gazes lock. "Rukia, I am so happy to finally see you over him. I was honestly scared that it would never happen. I love you so much. Ichigo and Orihime found their happy ending, now it's your turn. Don'tcha think?".

Her eyes widened, then she gives him the beautifulest smile he had ever seen. However it doesn't last long. She glazes up at him teary eyed.

"Chad, I love you to however I belong in the Soul Society. I can only come here on temporary bases. You belong here in Karakura Town. It would be a long distance relationship. I would feel awful-" She was saying before Chad silenced her with a kiss.

He pulled back for a second "I understand I truly do. However i am _not_ giving up on you. I will stick with you no matter what. Because one day we'll have eternity together. I will one day pass from this world into yours. Hopefully with my memories intact".

"If you don't have your memories of us I will just have to make you fall in love with me all over again" she chuckles and places her lips onto his once more.

He returns her kiss eagerly yet ensures it is still chaste.

-linebreaker-

"Is Chad kissing Rukia?". The orange haired man was aware he was gaping like a fish. Orihime glances over at the other couple. She smiles widely.

"Yes love it looks like they are. Don't they make a cute couple?" she inquires.

He nods. He was happy for both of them.

Ichigo glances around him and then peers at his wife and grins. "Since everyone is distracted shall we take our leave?" he whispers.

She nods her head eagerly and takes his hand. Ichigo glances once more over at the couple. _**I hope they will be happy for a long time.**_

They quickly take their leave. They had a honeymoon to attend.

-linebreaker-

Once they had reached their destination Orihime glanced around in awe.

"This place is incredible. I had no idea that Keigo-kun's parents owned this place" she replies.

Ichigo chuckles " Yeah it sure is something. His parents don't like to share this place with many people. Now I can see why".

The small house had spacious rooms throughout. Also had a back porch that held a hot tub. Which he hoped they would use later on.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and bends slightly to place a kiss on her neck.

"However this place has nothing on you. Shall we see how sturdy the bed is love?" his breathes a hot breath onto into her ear.

A strained moan escapes her mouth. She manages a curt nod as she removes her wedding gown.

 **Warning Lemon**

Ichigo was still fully dress, which makes her feel vulnerable when he tugs down her bra past her breast. Simultaneously shoving down the lacy fabric of her panites to her knees.

Somehow it felt incredibly more erotic than if he had just stripped her.

"God, your beautiful" he moans as he lightly caresses her now bare breasts.

She shivers slightly. The gentle touches, the huskiness of his voice when he spoke those words were so reverent. Focusing on anything else was a difficult task.

'Mm really?" she asks letting a low moan escape as Ichigo's other hand rubbed her womanhood.

"Mhm" he replies as he toys with her clit.

She replies in a hot needy moan and bucks slightly against his hand. It seemed that anything that he did to her body she couldn't help but respond to it.

He knew exactly how to touch her that gained complete submission and unnerving ecstacy from her.

Every touch was precise and full of sensual grace.

"Have I told you how much I adore your breast Hime" he asks slyly.

He gives her little time to respond as he licks her nipples and tugs on them lightly with his teeth.

He proceeds to wrap his hot, wet mouth around one while fondling the other.

She shifts slightly and feels a jolt of white hot lust swim through her veins. **Oh why does this feel** _ **so**_ **good?**

'You've never said it so bluntly before but I could tell" she admits and reaches behind herself to grasp Ichigo's hardened member into her hand.

He gapes at her and bucks into her hand. He lets out a growl as her strokes become faster. She smirks at this. It was rather an enlightening experience knowing that she could make a powerful man like Ichigo lose control.

He groans, _fuck that felt amazing._ If he hadn't had as much control he would of came into her hand right there.

"Mine" he growled out as he finishes stripping her. He places kisses upon her back and shoulders.

She giggles however those turn into moans when he rubs her clit more as well as leaving love bites against her neck. He quickly disrobes.

He lays her down on the bed and places more love bites along her stomach. Drifting lower and lower.

"Mmm, it's not fair if your the only one doing the touching" she points out.

" I do not mind it. Just tell me what you want to do" he purrs at her.

She shivers again " I..I want to take you in my mouth".

He blinks up at her. He wasn't going to argue with her. What man would honestly?

"Alright" he tells her as he sits on the bed. He parts his legs slightly.

She blushes, he was _big._ However she wanted him to feel good.

She shyly takes the tip into her mouth. She lavishes it with her tongue and sucks lightly.

He moans loudly and runs his fingers through her hair.

"Hime! That feels fucking good" he growls out. His voice full of lust and changes their position slightly.

He then parts her legs just enough to lick her.

"Nhh!" she moans around his cock in pleasure and takes more of him into her mouth.

He pants, _god that feels incredible. Where had his innocent Hime learned this?_

He had to force himself not to fuck her throat raw.

'Your amazing" he says as he bucks lightly around her mouth.

She smiles with praise. It smoothes over any worries she had. With that said she sucks harder.

He had a salty taste to him but she didn't mind it.

She moans wantonly and arches against him. Every kiss, lick, suck and even nips at her womanhood had her going crazy.

She was so close she could taste it. She whimpers when he ceases his ministrations.

"You taste sweet. However I want to be inside you when I come" he purrs. He pulls away from her gently.

She gazes at him in confusion but then with pure lust.

He gently spread her legs and sits in between her.

"This will hurt at first but I promise that it won't last that long okay?" he states.

She nods and bites her lip as he pushes himself into her. There was pain however it really didn't hurt.

 _Fuck, she is so warm and tight!_ They fit so well together that it was amazing.

He thrusts into her slowly the picks up the pace. "Oh god!" she moaned.

He kissed her quickly yet kept sliding in and out thrusting harder each time.

"Good good you feel _good_ " he growled out. She whimpered then moans loudly.

She wanted to scream in pleasure it was so intense. She felt like she was going to explode from all the delightfully overwhelming sensual sensations.

She did just that as she stared in wonder at her sexy husband above her.

His sun-kissed skin contrasted well against his orangish- red locks.

"Ichigo!" she screamed out as he thrust powerfully into her sending her over the edge.

He soon joins her, he slowly rides out his orgasm.

He then carefully slides out of her and motions her near. She obliges and he snuggles against her.

 **End of Lemon**

"Wow" she states.

"I couldn't of said it better myself. I love you Orihime Kurosaki" he replies softly as he kisses her shoulder.

"And I love you Ichigo Kurosaki" she whispers back as sleep invades her.


	6. Let me show you

Author's Note: There will probably either one or two more chapters in this fanfic. This chapter is rated M for sure. This chapter is tied in with the previous chapter. Shortly after Ichigo and Orihime depart from the wedding reception.

 _Chad thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

"Looks like the bride and groom disappeared" Chad chuckles out. His breathing came out rough He admits he couldn't get enough of Rukia's soft, warm lips.

He could practically see the love and desire burning into her violet eyes. Causing his breath to hitched, this woman would surely be the death of him.

"Yes they sure did. Chad..um..would..you" her face flushed bright red as she tried to find the words to say what she wanted.

 _Adorable, absolutely adorable._

"What is it Rukia" he voiced husky. She sent him a look that sent shivers up his spine. _Good gods._

She bit her lip. She couldn't believe how intense these feelings were in her. She never felt like this when ever she had thought of Ichigo.

This was like a volcano that was threatening to explode. She may have loved Ichigo however she was _**in**_ love with Chad. There was a big difference. Which she suspected was the reason why these emotions were more intense.

Along with these explosive feelings she was ridden with guilt and anger. She had wasted so much time pinning over someone who would never feel the same as she did.

She could of been with Chad a lot sooner if she would of noticed it. After all he waited so long for her. It ached her heart.

As if sensing her thoughts he cups her face once more "You shouldn't feel guilty about _**this**_. Time may have slipped from us at first but we have each other now. That's what should matter now right?".

She gave him a smile. It was such a breathtaking smile he loved seeing it. He wanted it to never fade.

Summoning courage once again she gazes him in the eyes " I _**want**_ you Chad. I am aware it may be too soon to consider-".

He cuts her off with a needy heated kiss. A low moan escapes from her mouth. " Let's not deny ourselves anymore. Come, let us go home" he states. He was eager and he knew she was too.

If she could name this feeling in her stomach it would be butterflies. Like thousands of them. She was aware nervousness was to be expected but this was ridiculous.

Once they entered the apartment Chad turned to face her. Causing her to almost smack into him.

She looks up at him in bewilderment. He gives her a look that caused her body to shiver.

He cupped her face tilting it upwards, to place a feather-light kiss on her lips.

"Let me show you how much I love you. Let me make love to you" he whispers as he rubs her sides. She gives him a nod. She was ready for this.

She loved this man so much.

 **Warning Lemon**

She took one of her hands to unbutton his shirt while the other one removed his tie. Slowly sliding the material over.

Once his bronze chest was shown her breath hitched. He wasn't ripped for say, he was just very muscular.

She rubbed her hands up and down his torso and was greeted with a low moan.

He in return grabbed the straps of her dress sliding them from her arms causing the dress to pool around her feet.

Big bronze hands cupped her clothed breast causing a moan reverberated from her.

She ripped his top the rest of the way off, then turned her attention to his belt buckle.

Peering up at him she slowly unbuckled his pants as well unzipping them. She made sure to maintain eye contact.

Lightly she touched around the opening of his pants. He groaned and squeezed her breast once more. Taking it as a hint she brought her hands up and behind her back to get rid of the contraption.

It slide off her with easy, causing a growl to erupt from Chad.

"Beautiful" his voice came out strained. It was thick with lust.

Her face flushed and she bit her lip. Shyly she went to remove Chad of his pants. Leaving them both in their undergarments, mostly.

He grabbed her hand indicating that she should follow him.

Once they entered the bedroom he kissed her long and hard. Drawing out a whimper from her.

Pushing her lightly down onto the bed as he continued to attack her with kisses.

She carefully situated herself so they both could be comfortable.

He reached over into a drawer next to the bed grabbing a certain foiled wrapped square.

She responded in a blush. She was still very nervous however she wanted this badly.

Slowly he slides off her panties along with his boxers.

He parts her legs then quickly kisses her to distract her. He was aware that this was going to hurt. However it couldn't be helped.

He slid one digit into her and warm heat erupted against it.

She whimpered at the intrusion and wiggled her hips. He kissed her harder as he slides in another one. Hoping to distract her from the pain she was likely feeling.

He slid them in and out, occasionally doing a scissoring motion. Desperately trying to find that one spot that would drive her crazy.

"Nhh!" she cried out loudly. _There it is._ He made sure to hit it a couple more times before removing them.

She whimpered again at the loss. She glanced up at him and watched him as he torn open the package

and sliding it onto his hardened member. She moaned once again. Finding the scene rather erotic.

She spread her legs further to help him out. Carefully he slid between them, lifting her hips up as well.

His hands began caressing her body distracting her as he pushed into her causing her to cried out.

He grimances but kept carcessing till he was hilt deep. _Feels so good!_

He allowed her to adjust to his size before doing any movement. The rocking of her hips indicated he was okay to move.

He kept his thrusts slow not wanting to hurt her further. As much as he wanted to just plow into her, he wouldn't. Not until she asked him to.

Her moans and the occasional whimpers were music to his ears. He thought it was incredibly sexy that she was so verbal.

"Damn it Chad, faster!" she screamed out. He chuckles at her but happy obliges.

Sounds of skin slapping against each other and wanton moans filled the room. The neighbors would probably complain however he didn't care.

"Rukia, you feel so good!" he growled out in response. It was truly a test of his self control.

Clenching of her wall told him she was close. He picked up the pacing hoping to drive them both over the edge.

"Chad!" she moaned out as her walls clenched down hard onto him.

This caused his vision blurred as he rode out his own release. "Oh Rukia" he panted out. She gave him a lopsided grin.

Carefully removed himself from her, he pitched the used condom into the wastebasket. That had been near the bed.

He went to get a washcloth to clean themselves off, before laying back down in bed.

 **End of Lemon**

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She in returned gave him a closer to him. He sighed in content.

Her eyes started to droop slightly. Feeling rather exhausted himself, he pulled the blanket over them. So they wouldn't be too cold in the morning.

With one more quick look at her he close his eyes drifting off into dreamland.

Morning came all to quickly and reality settled in as he woke up alone in bed. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He glanced over to her spot of the bed.

Laying there was a note that made him both smile and silently cry.

 **Chad,**

 **I had to go back to the Soul Society. Last night was amazing. The next time I am in Karakura Town I would love a repeat of it. Also I believe that we should go on a date as well next time. I promise I will try to visit as soon as possible. I love you so much. Please wait for me.**

 **Rukia**

 **P.S.- Your next door neighbor sort of complained about the noise last night.**

"I love you to, Rukia. I be here when you return".


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Sorry this is so short. Honestly I wasn't sure how to end it. Hopeful this works just fine. Kindy fluffy in content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and make no profits off this story.

Epilogue

Several years later

It's amazing how one can stay faithful to another. Especially in the case of one Chad Yasutora and Rukia Kuchiki.

Considering they both were from to different worlds. Seeing each other over the years hadn't been easy on them.

Even though they had so many close calls of their relationship ending it never did. Yes they had never married, only because technically they couldn't.

However that didn't stop their loving from growing and staying all these years.

Even now as he laid on his deathbed, she was here. She was still very young looking while he was grey and wrinkly. She still stayed by his side though it all.

However a heavy cloud of gloom hung over them. The chances of him remembering anything from his life were slim.

That is what unfortunately happens to one when they enter the Soul Society.

Both were fearful of the outcome. Rukia feared that Chad wouldn't remember her. For him he was afraid he would make her cry.

"Try to be optimistic love" he rasped out,squeezing her hand.

She gazed down at him and gave a small smile and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I am trying my love" she replied. The words it's difficult laid unsaid.

He understood. Though he was positive that he would retain his memories. At least he was 85% sure.

He felt that the end was near. He closed his eyes and let a tear fall.

Squeezing her hand one last time he told her "I love you. Wait for me Rukia".

"I love you to and yes I will" she said as she laid a kiss on his lips.

With that everything faded into darkness.

-linebreaker-

She frantically looked for him. How could they get separated like that!

She felt him nearby. She quickly flash step to him.

After all she promised she would be there waiting for him.

Stepping out from behind the row of trees she nervously called out "Chad".

He heard someone call his name and a wide smile at the person. His breath hitched slightly.

The person fidgeted under his stare. Hesitantly she kneeled in front of him and cupped his face.

"Chad,do you remember me?" she whispered warily. She bit her lip waiting for the man in front of her to respond.

He chuckled and his smile grew wider. "Of course I do, Rukia. Though I was afraid you abandoned me when I woke up alone".

She sobbed happily and embraced him. "I am happy you remember and I am sorry that I wasn't there. Forgive me?".

He held her tightly in response. He could never be mad at her.

"It's alright now. Everything will be fine" she whispered.

He smiled. Yes everything will be fine. As long as they had each other.

From the very beginning you have always been here, my love.

-End-


End file.
